A lover's embrace
by Feldmas
Summary: Luke comes home to a terrified Percy and does what he can to be there for him. Fluffy Lukercy one-shot might add another chapter. ENJOY!


Just a quick Lukercy one-shot (AU). Enjoy!

* * *

Percy was at home, lying in bed reading his favourite book. It was around 9:30pm and he was waiting for Luke to get home from his visiting his step-brothers Connor and Travis. Soon his mind started to wander, no thoughts in particular as if his mind was shifting but he just brushed it off as his ADHD. However, after about ten minutes concentrating on his book became impossible because he just couldn't focus on the words. He set the book down on the bedside table and tried to relax. He didn't notice at first but he started clenching his fists, this was soon followed by breathing faster and almost kicking his legs out. Holding but a single thought was now futile but one thing rang clear. Panic.

"No, no no no no not now please" he muttered to himself as his breathing became more erratic and he ran his fingers through is hair, messing up the already unruly style and almost clawing at his face as they came back down. He felt as if his legs had minds of their own as they were kicking out as if to fend off some invisible attacker. Bolting upright, Percy began shaking his head furiously as if he were trying to shake the demons that plagued him out of his mind but to no success. He started to lash out at himself too, punching his legs and chest without reason. He started wringing his hands together or biting his nails to try and stop but the panic attack only grew stronger. He could hardly breathe. Hot, salty tears started streaming down his face as desperately tried to calm down and regain some kind of control before Luke got home.

Luke knew nothing about his anxiety and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was Luke thinking he was some kind of freak. Not twenty seconds later Percy hears their front door open and Luke step in. "Shit" he mutters to himself. Now trying desperately to calm down but only making himself more erratic.

"Home Perce" Luke shouts up the stairs as he takes of his coat and shoes and puts them away. Getting no response he calls again. "Yo percy!" Slightly confused Luke walks upstairs to find out why Percy is not responding.

Percy doesn't answer Luke. Hoping that he will occupy himself downstairs assuming he has fallen asleep. However as he hears Luke ascend the stairs his panic only escalates until he unwilling shouts "HELP!"

Luke freezes completely at the top of the stairs at the sound of Percy's plea. Suddenly snapping back to reality Luke bursts through their bedroom door and is greeted by the sight of Percy, his boyfriend and the love of his life crying and looking rabid almost. Percy looks at look with intense fear that breaks Luke's heart. In a flash Luke is next to Percy on the bed and enveloping him in a strong, protecting embrace as Percy continues to panic.

Percy struggles against Luke but ends up slowly calming down. After about five minutes of Luke holding Percy, running his hand through his hair and telling Percy that it's ok does Percy finally stop struggling and just melts into the warm embrace, sobbing against the strong chest of his lover.

Luke tries to shift himself so that they can lie down and be more comfortable but Percy just grips his shirt and flinches thinking that Luke will leave.

"C'mon lets lie down yeah?" Luke's tone is soft and soothing and Percy only nods his head as they both shift on the bed until Luke is lying on his back with Percy's head resting on his chest.

"I... I'm sorry Luke." Percy's voice is quiet and broken and it pains Luke to hear him sound so vulnerable when normally he is so bubbly and full of life.  
"What for?"

Percy manoeuvres himself so that he is facing Luke. "I didn't want you to see me like this I-"

Luke only places a finger to Percy's lips silencing him. "Don't you dare say sorry for this. Now, how about we get some sleep and then you can explain everything to me in the morning?"

Percy nods in agreement before laying with his back against Luke's chest as Luke pulls the bed cover over them, turning off the lamp and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Percy hums in appreciation and Luke only chuckles as he places a kiss to the back of Percy's head. "Goodnight my love". Percy responds by bringing his hand up to hold Luke's and muttering a sleepy "goodnight" in-between a yawn.

Soon Percy is fast asleep but Luke just thinks about why Percy was in such a state not long ago. Deciding it's best to sleep and talk about it the following morning Luke closes his eyes and slips into the land of dreams.

* * *

Hey guys did you like it? Let me know if you want me to write a sequel to this (the following morning) Hope you enjoyed! :D

Feldmas


End file.
